puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vapor
Vapor has been actively playing Puzzle Pirates since Feburary, 2006 and is the founder of The Goonies. Historical Information Vapor was first recruited by Norelle, an officer for The Apollo's under the captaincy of his good friend Blackhrt, soon after he and Livelychap created The Goonies; taking its name from the movie. The Goonies reached the top 10 crew fame list in June, 2006 and are well known for introducing "Greenies" to the game. He has taken part in 2 blockades to date, each time was involved, with a sinking ratio of 3:1 in favor of The Goonies. He is also well known for his erroneous belief towards power, and has a wide understanding of the fallacy certain positions in the game have; in that those who seek to topple others, themselves will have the furthest to fall. Having turned down being King for The Phantom Fleet and Moonlight Becomes Ye he has always battled for these positions to be awarded to friends and crew members, having battled for the postion of king to be given to Dabloon, and sending Senior Officer Bixley to the BrotherhoodoftheExiled in order to improve the crew ready for the imment and planned attack on Amity. The strategy which seemed to work at the time eventually gave way to a Phantom Fleet victory at Amity only to atrribute to the eventual downfall of the alliance as Bixley refused to return to the Goonies and Dabloon refused to consult with them over Amity. On July 3rd, 2006 Vapor stepped down as Captain of the Goonies having created a top 10 crew. Abdication Speech "Ahoy Goonies, today I made a decision that was hard to make, but was yet inevitable. Since the dawn of The Goonies those many moons ago, I always stated that I wouldn’t be Captain forever. As always nothing lasts forever and other circumstances have prevailed meaning my abdication of the role. For many of you this may come as a shock, for others you may not really care, either way its imperative that you support one of the most successful leaders I personally know. Blackhrt was the Captain of my first and only crew prior to The Goonies, and what Black doesn’t know isn’t worth knowing. I applaud the heroic efforts of all my officers past and present, who I can only apologise to for leaving like this. In my time as the Captain of this family I’ve learnt many lessons that I would like everyone to take heed of before I make my exit; for one The Phantom Fleet, that was built on so much promise by friends, a flag which history will be astonished at with the diplomatic miscalculations that led so quickly to the disintegration of that powerful coalition. Remember its those that seek to topple others who have the furthest to fall. I am and will always remain a Goonie and I hope so many of you will also, I intend to remain a Goonie until tomorrow comes and every tomorrow after that, I have to admit one goes with a heavy heart but having laid the foundations of the next generation I can only dream at what we as a crew and a family can achieve. So from one Captain, it’s not goodbye, but yet a victory; this is your victory! It is the victory of the cause of freedom for every crew member, who is represented by The Goonies and myself, this is victory for all of you who have toiled and sweated puzzling adding to our stats! The Goonies are a top 10 crew and I know that we can go higher, we need to really show Sage who holds the power. Not those in political power, who may be King or Queen of the biggest flags in Sage, but in every single crew member that makes up that flag. Noone like I have always stated is bigger than the crew... Now we are free, and now it is on..."